BBRae Week 2017
by Lou Buggins
Summary: Short stories based off of prompts from BBRae Week 2017. Will include a variety of genres including, fluff, romance, family, and angst.
1. Day 1 Unorthodox Sleeping Arrangements

_**BBRAE Week 2017: Day 1**_

 _ **Unorthodox Sleeping Arrangements**_

"Well this is a bit…unorthodox." A women with light gray skin, long, deep-violet hair, and dressed in long silk pants and a matching silk button nightshirt, turned in the king-sized to face her husband.

"Definitely not how I imagined this night to go." Her husband agreed as he too turned onto his side in order to face her. He was a forest-green from head-to-toe, and wore only his boxer shorts and an old nightshirt.

The two lovers had tried to celebrate their 10th anniversary the way most couples do. By sharing a fancy meal at an expensive restaurant, enjoying a romantic stroll through the city's park, and ending the evening hidden under the covers of their bed, commencing their love for one another, both mentally and physically. The first two parts went off without a hitch. They went to their favorite Japanese restaurant, where they shared various sushi rolls and some fried ice cream. Then they had their romantic walk-through-the-park, where they ran into an older man playing a saxophone. They took the rare opportunity to stay and dance to the soft jazz music that older man created. Once the musician played his last note, the couple dropped a generous amount of cash into the open instrument case lying at the man's feet, and then they continued their walk towards home.

They walked as far as the park trail would lead them, before the women used her dark magic to swallow them completely, and spit them out on the beach of the island they called home. The man made a tempting notion to attempt the last part of their plan in the warm ocean water, but the women favored going inside the tower behind them and checking on their little bundles of joy before ending their night. The couple was expecting a dark and quite tower, with their children and their children's sitters all fast asleep. So imagine their surprise to enter the common room with every member of their team-in-training struggling to silence two screaming five-year-olds.

A frazzled Wonder Girl was flying around the room, shouting out orders to the other teens. Superboy and Zatara were standing in the kitchen searching desperately for something. Solstice and Miss Martian each were holding a small, ill-looking child in their arms. The common room was a wreck , and the mess wasn't ending as more random items were absorbed into a dark cloud of magic before exploding or melting where they stood. The sorceress and the changeling both stood off to the side with flabbergasted looks as they watch the scene in front of them unfold. The teenage heroes didn't even notice the arrival of their mentors, until a loud whistle broke through the chaos and stopped the teens in their tracks. All faces turned to look at the man and wife, as the man removed his fingers from his mouth and stared pointedly at the group of younger heroes. The only sound that could be heard were the screams coming from the wailing children.

Wonder Girl was the first one to speak. "Mister and Misses Logan…you're home." She stated simply, her face slightly crestfallen. The rest of the group looked absolutely relieved.

"Oh thank goodness!" Solstice flew across the room and over to the older couple, with a tired and sobbing little girl in her arms. Instinctively, the older women's held her arms out and took the child from the girl. The child visibly calmed down once she was in her mother's arms. She paused from her crying long enough to mumble "I sick," before continuing to cry in her mother's shoulder.

"I'm so sorry Mister and Misses Logan. They were fine when you left, but then they started complaining about headaches and upset stomachs, and next thing we knew they were burning up. We didn't want to interrupt your special night, so we tried to break their fevers ourselves, but then we couldn't find any little kid medicine and they started throwing up, and things started exploding…and…and…" The poor girl looked like she was about to have a nervous breakdown, when Wonder Girl flew up beside her and put a comforting hand on the other girl's shoulder.

The demigoddess turned her attention to the couple in front of her. "We thought we could fix it. We…I didn't want to ask for help. I thought we could do this on our own, but that was stupid and selfish of me. The others wanted to call you, but I told them not to. I deserve to be punished, not them."

The young blonde forced herself to meet her mentors' gazes. She looked to Mr. Logan first, than Mrs. Logan, than back to Mr. Logan. There was an uncomfortable tension in the room, as the teens waited for one of the adults to react. Finally, Mr. Logan spoke up, but it wasn't at all what the younger heroes had expected.

"Miss Martian, bring Mark over to me please." His voice was steady, but firm in his demand. The green girl hastily made her way over to the changeling and happily handed the now moaning child over to his father. The man was large enough to hold the little boy like a football. He placed his large hand over the boy's tiny forehead and found it to be warm, but not hot. "Looks like he still has a slight fever. What about Maria?" He asked, directing his question over to his wife. She copied her husband and reported the same result. The man nodded and directed his attention back to the blonde. "Wonder Girl, how long have they been running a fever?"

The blonde girl visibly tensed as she shuffled her feet nervously and looked towards the floor. "About 3 hours." She said softly.

The changeling sighed. "Okay, and was any medicine given to them?"

The girl shook her head, "No Sir. We failed to find any suitable for children."

Another sigh. "Good. Even if you did find the kid's medicine, you should never give a child medicine without the parent's permission. That's why we don't keep their medicine in the kitchen with the rest of the over-the-counter stuff." He explained, and they teens all nodded in understanding. "Now Solstice mentioned they both had an upset stomach?" This time only Wonder Girl nodded her head. "And did they puke or poop since then?"

"Puked." She stated weakly.

"What did it look like?"

The blonde looked disgusted at the memory, but she still answered his question. "Like red spoiled milk."

It was the man's turn to nod. Instead of replying, he turned and walked towards the elevator. His wife followed him, and when the elevator doors opened, he stepped aside and allowed his wife to step in first. He followed her in, turned to face the now confused teens, and just before the doors shut, he called out, "Clean up this mess and get to bed!"

So now here they were, in their bed, under their covers, gazing into each other's eyes…with two sick five-year-olds snoozing between them. Definitely, not according to plan. The couple had brought the kids to their suite, with a large full-sized bathroom, where they were washed up, dressed in their pajamas, giving some flu medicine, and tucked into bed. Unfortunately, it had to be their parent's bed, as the young twins would not be having any of this "sleep in your own bed" nonsense.

"You know, Rae, we could still sneak down to the beach." The man said suggestively, wiggling his eyebrows in a sexy manor.

The women huffed in response. "We just got the kids to bed, Gar, I'm not risking them waking up just to satisfy your hormones."

"It's not just my hormones that would be satisfied though." He teased. His lode joke earned him a swift kick to the shin from the half-amused, half-annoyed empath. He swallowed back a yelp, so that he didn't wake the sleeping children lying next to him.

"What was that for?" He whined in a hushed voice.

"For talking dirty in front of the kids!" She scolded; her voice also low.

"But their asleep!" He countered, stating the obvious.

"And they won't be if you keep talking!" She hissed.

"Alright, fine, I'll go to bed!" He declared as he turned his body to face his back to his children and his wife. There was a few minutes of silence, until her soft voice reached his ears.

"Happy Anniversary, Gar."

He smiled a boyish grin. "Happy Anniversary, Rae."

"I'm sorry this didn't go as you had planned."

There she goes again, melting his heart. He turned back over to face her. She was cuddled up next to their daughter, eyes shut and breathe steadying. He had expected this night to leave him with an image of her naked body, sweating from their lovemaking, but this sight was just as sweet in his book. "Don't worry about it…I'll survive." He said as he lay back down onto the bed. He moved closer to his son's sleeping body, and took in the sight of his sleeping family, before he too drifted off to a dream world.


	2. Day 2 Awkward Moments

_**BBRAE Week 2017:**_

 _ **Awkward Moments**_

He could not say when or how it happened, but at some point during the beginning stages of the formation of their team, he became the designated doctor. Sure, Raven helped out every now and then with her magic healing capabilities, volunteering when needed to help heal some of the more serious wounds that needed immediate medical attention (something he could not always provide when they were in the heat of a battle). However, he took on the brunt of the work. He supposed it was, because he was the only one with any medical experience. He was more of an engineer than a doctor, but because of his current medical condition, he had to be somewhat fluent in the world of health and medicine. Therefore, thanks to his knowledge in the medical field, he took it upon himself to assist his team by keeping them as healthy as possible. This meant he had to conduct routine exams on each of his teammates, to ensure they are at their best health capacity.

He always began with the easiest Titan, Kori. The alien had a bizarre interest in everything that pertained to the exam. It was examining a child. She would play with the medical instruments, question everything he tried to do, and would always leave happily sucking on a lollipop. It took a while for him to finish her exams, but she was definitely the most corroborative of all the Titans.

Richard was always next. The exam itself was always the quickest, mainly because the young leader would rush to finish the exam as fast as possible so that he could get back to his work. The hard part was getting him into the clinic long enough to actually start the exam. He would make excuses to avoid the procedure, claiming that he was much too busy to at the moment to have his exam. Of course, that was every moment, so Victor learned to drag the other man to his exam, rather he liked it or not. After a bit of a fight, Richard would eventually calm down enough to let the half-robot do his thing.

After Richard, was Raven and Garfield. Ever since those two became an item, they would have their exams done together. It was actually a help to Victor, because before that, Raven's magic would constantly blow up his equipment and Garfield's anxiety would usually lead to Victor being bit. When the two first asked to have their exams done together, he was skeptical to say the least. It was not that the exam itself was top-secret or super personal, but it was a bit unorthodox for a couple to have a medical exam done together. However, when they gave it a shot, Victor actually noticed quite an improvement. It turns out that the odd couple does a good job at calming each other down, so he allowed it to become a continuous thing with them.

That was, until at this moment, when one routine question received a very, very unexpected response.

"So, as you guys know I just have to ask y'all a few questions. Y'all know the usual sort of stuff." Victor explained as he spun around in his "doctor" chair, facing the couple with a clipboard and pen in hand. The couple in question was sitting on a white cot, staring absentmindedly at the cyborg as they awaited his questions.

"First of all, have either of y'all had any recent infections, viruses, or diseases that y'all haven't told me about yet?"

They both shook their heads.

"Okay, good. Next question, has there been any change in either of y'all's diet?"

Again, they both shook their heads, but Garfield through in a comment. "Unless you count Rae here eating a 10 ounce steak last night." The changeling said, while pointing his thumb towards the now blushing empath.

"I told you I was hungry." She said meekly.

"Yeah, but did you have to eat half a cow in front of me?" He teased her.

"It was just one steak, Garfield. I would hardly call that a major change in my diet." She said irritably, and folded her arms over her chest.

"Oh come on, Rae, you know I'm just having some fun with ya!" The young man said as he wrapped his arm around the women's waist and pulled her slightly closer to him, so that their sides touched. Although she was still upset, she didn't stop him.

"You were calling me fat." She retorted.

The man snorted. "I was not!"

"Okay you too, that's enough." Victor interjected, before his best friend dug a hole he couldn't refill. The older man turned his attention over to Raven. "Raven, is that the only time you ate more than usual?"

The empath quickly went from irritated to angry, and was about to show off her demon side, before Victor realized his mistake. "I'm not judging you, Raven! I just want to make sure it isn't anything to be concerned about, that's all!"

At this, Raven visibly calmed down. "Okay, fine, my appetite may have grown a bit these past couple of weeks." She finally admitted.

Victor raised an eyebrow at her. "Weeks?"

She simply nodded. The robotic Titan scribbled something on his clipboard.

"Um, okay, this is probably just a cause of a growth spurt or hormonal change. Nothing too unusual for a women your age, Raven."

The female nodded her head in agreement.

"But just to certain, I'm going to have to ask, are you two sexual active?"

"No!"

"Yes."

Suddenly, the whole room fell into an awkward silence. Both Victor and Raven were staring at Garfield dumbfounded. Garfield simply blushed. "Sorry, Rae. Didn't know you wanted me to lie."

It was Raven's turn to blush. Victor looked over at Raven, then Garfield, then back to Raven.

"Is he serious?"

The two young lovers shared a deep crimson blush. The look on their faces said it all.

"Crap." Victor cursed as he shook his head and flipped through some papers. "More paper work." He mumbled irritably. The changeling and the half-demon looked at each other, both equally embarrassed and faces as red as tomatoes. After a couple of moments passed of a grumbling cyborg and two very uncomfortable young adults, Victor finally stopped on a page. He pulled the clipboard closer to his face and read of the first question. "Okay so, looks like the first question is, when was the last time you experienced sexual intercourse?"

"Dude!" Garfield exclaimed, waving his hands in the air. His poor girlfriend sitting next to him sat completely still, absolutely mortified. Suddenly, a machine in the back of the room exploded, causing everyone to jump in response.

"Hey now! Don't go blowing up on me! Or in Raven's case, literally blowing stuff up. It's not my fault y'all are doing the nasty, and now I have to fill out another page of paper work that happens to have the world's most embarrassing questions on it. Believe me, regular Victor Stone does not want to know about he's best bro and might-as-well-be sister's sex life, but Doctor Stone, has no choice. Now calm your asses down and let me finish asking my questions." Victor finished his rant, leaving a shocked changeling and petrified empath. The next hour was about to be the most awkward moment in their lives.


	3. Day 2 Primal (M-Rated)

**_BBRAE Week 2017:_**

 ** _Primal (M-Rated)_**

All their lives, people have feared their primal side. Their raw, untamed side of their shared personality was enough to make even them wary. Too many times, they let their primal nature show in public. It happened at parties, whenever a guy moved too close to her, or a girl started rubbing up on him. It happened when they went out on dates, and some bystander happened to mumble a nasty comment as they past. It happened right at home, whenever their leader pushed a little too far for their liking. Most common of them all, was when they were in battle, and forced into life-threatening situations that were less than ideal to his beast and her demon.

No matter how much of a nuisance their primal side could be, it was only when they had an audience that they disapproved of it. Hidden from any judgmental eyes, however, made a dramatic difference toward their feelings for their _darker_ sides. It was moments like the one they shared now, alone in her darkened room, deep into the night, where no soul could know what kind of activities the couple were partaking in, that made them feel _excited_ to freely use their primal side.

His deep-throated growl rumbled in his chest as he watched her move slowly from across the room. Hearing his growl ring in her head made her eyes glow blood red and her smile turn into a shark's grin. He was stalking her, as she carefully removed her clothing, one piece at a time. She started with her cloak, as she unclasped the button that held the purple garment together, and slowly slid it off her shoulders, then her arms, and eventually letting it land on the carpeted floor. She watched as he tipped his head back and took in a long drag of the air in the room; no doubt taking in her scent, that she knew he loved so much.

When his head fell back down, his pupils were narrow and dilated, his ears were folded back, and his fangs grew slightly longer and sharper. He only wore a pair of gray sweat pants, so she could see his muscles ripple under his green skin, and the claws on his toes and fingers unsheathe. There he stood, in all his glory – her beast.

He was snarling at her, and stomping his feet in frustration. He _needed_ her, but he would not pounce until she was ready for him. Her evil grin turned into a smirk as she toyed with the zipper of her leotard without breaking the stare of her predator. Once she reached the pesky zipper, she pulled it down her body until it stopped right at the base of her bottom. She was painfully slow at shedding the black garment, but once it was down to her feet, she gently stepped out of it, and left it abandoned on the floor with her cloak.

Her beast let out another growl as she stepped forward. His stare never left her body as he watched her slowly crawl into the bed that was in between them. He licked his lips hungrily, as he openly gawked at her now exposed body. She still had some parts of her hidden though. Her breasts were covered in a lacey bra, and part of her bottom was hidden in a matching fabric. He knew what she looked like; this was not their first time engaging in this type of "activity," but it did not clench his aggravation toward the black undergarments. He growled once again, but this time was longer, and far more threatening. It was a sign that he was not willing to wait much longer.

She knew that it was time to begin the real fun, so she laid her body onto the fluffy comforter on the bed, and stretched herself out, exposing her neck, chest, and womanhood. She met his feral gaze with her own hellish look, before speaking in her signature demonic voice.

"Come and get me." She snarled, and within only a heartbeat her beast was on top of her, tearing the last remaining clothing off her pale, gray body. She growled and pushed him off her body, sending him crashing into the wall in front of the bed. He recovered quickly, and stood back up, shook his entire body, before snarling back at her. Her bra hung from one of his fangs.

"Manors Beasty!" She scolded half-heartedly, and smirked. She was now sitting up, using her arms to prop her up, but kept her legs draped across the mattress.

"Quite Demon!" He roared, and with one great leap, he was back on top of the female, forcing her to lay back down. He had his arms on either side of her head, and his legs on either side of her waist. His animalistic eyes bore into her demonic ones and he leaned his head closer to her face, so that his breath danced across her face. "Now do as I command." He growled, his voice dark and filled with lust. "Submit!"

A powerful force took over the half-demon's mind and body. Her thoughts stopped, and her control came to an abrupt halt. Instantly, her body went limb and her head rolled back, giving him a perfect view of her delicious neck, and the recognizable mark that he had left on her during their first "encounter." Without a second thought, the beast leaned down and bit down on that vary mark. The girl's body shook as she let out a pathetic scream. Her body convulsed under his until she wore herself out. When she finished, he removed his mouth from her neck, and stared back at her eyes. They had returned to their normal purple hue. That meant he won.

The women underneath him breathed heavy as she tried to catch her breath. Her rising and falling chest made her breasts move in an incredible sinful way. She gazed into his eyes once more, before closing them and letting her head fall to the side. Her mumbled words were almost impossible to hear, unless you were the changeling that the words were meant for.

"I…submit."

It only took a few seconds for her words to register to her conqueror, and with a quick removal of his and hers final clothes, he had his way with her. Their primal nature consuming them once more.


	4. Day 3 Firsts

_**BBRAE Week 2017**_

 _ **Day 3: Firsts**_

It had been a very long day for a certain changeling. Him and his team had to take on not one, not two, but three different villains in one day. It started early in the morning with a mission alert for terrorist attack on the north side. Then right after that was dealt with, they had to answer a call about another attack on the west side of the city. They weren't even finished with the paperwork when they received another alert about a bank robbery on the south side. Of course, the robber was none other than Red-X himself, so that kept the group of heroes busy well into the evening. By the time, they all arrived back to the tower, they were all exhausted.

That brings us to the drained changeling who dragged his feet through the hallway towards his bedroom. All he wanted was to take a warm shower, curl up next to his wife, and snooze until noon the next day. As he walked up to his room, he punched in the code in the control panel on the wall next to the door, and meandered into the empty room. Empty? He stopped on the other side of the door as it slid shut behind him. His eyes searched through the darkness of the room for any sign of life, but came up short.

His tiredness was quickly replaced with worry, his instincts taking the reins of his mind. He left the room and stood out in the hallway. Using his nose, he took a deep breath, searching for his mate's unique scent. Once he caught a whiff of it, he darted for the direction of which it came from. The smell lead him to their kid's room, and he quickly entered the room. The sight before him was quite a surprise.

The room had two twin beds on either side of the room, and a rocking chair in the middle. Plenty of spaces for two small children and a small adult. However, the changeling entered the room to find both his daughter, his son, and his wife fast asleep on one twin bed. His wife was asleep with an opened book laying on her chest, rising and falling with each steady breath she took. On her left side, a little girl was curled up next to the older women, with the women's arm being used in place of a stuff animal. On the other side of her, was a little boy who was sprawled out in an awkward position. He had one foot jammed into the women's side, one hand laying on the women's forehead, one hand on his tiny chest, and another foot hanging from the side of the bed. Needless to say, the scene was quite humorous to witness.

Too tired to do anything about it, the changeling simply smiled and quietly exited the room. "Well that was a first." He commented as he made his way back to his room. He'd sleep like a baby tonight, but in the morning, he will certainly have hell to pay when a very cranky sorceress wakes up for her uncomfortable sleeping place.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Sorry it's short. I just thought it was good the way it was and more would only ruin it. I'll make the next one longer. Promise!**


	5. Day 3 Telling the Team

_**BBRAE Week 2017**_

 _ **Day 3: Telling the Team**_

 _ **P.S. I apologize for what you are about to read.**_

The common room that was once the place of countless meetings, lounging, and social events for young, teenage superheroes, was now the setting for a small gathering of retirees. Old men and women sat around the infamous couch, chatting idly with one another. On one end on the couch was an older man dressed a plain white shirt, black pants, and a red tie. He had thin grey hair, a cane in his hand, and a familiar black mask over his sunken eyes. Sitting next to him was an equally aged woman, who still had long flowing hair, but the last of its fiery-red color was faded and intermingled with white. On the other side of the couch sat a large, black man, with a hunched back and walker sitting in front of him. He too had grey hair, but only on the sides of his otherwise, bald head. The man was more of a machine really, with only the very last basic human parts left exposed. They were all waiting for the man that had summoned them here. That man was hiding behind a door that separated the common room from the hallway. He was a green-skinned man, with pointed ears and a jutting fang protruding from his bottom lip. He, like the female, had aged rather nicely. He had mostly grey hair, with only a few stray forest-green locks sticking out. His senses were still sharp as ever, and physically he was doing pretty well for a 77 year-old.

He was waiting behind the door, listening to his old friends attempting to make conversation as they awaited his announcement. His palms were sweaty and his stomach kept doing somersaults. It reminded him of all the other times he has been in this exact situation. When he would be found standing behind the door, anxiously preparing to make a nerve-racking, life-changing announcement to his teammates. The feeling of déjà vu brought back all those memories from long ago.

 _It was a normal day inside the Titan Tower. A group of teenaged superheroes were all lounging around the common room. Starfire was in the kitchen, preparing some sort of Tamaranian snack. Cyborg and Nightwing were playing an intense round of Halo 4. Only two other Titans were left, but neither had quite made it to the common room yet. Standing outside the main door, unbeknownst to the rest, was a nervous changeling and an equally nervous empath._

" _I don't know Gar. Are you sure we have to tell them?" The young women asked with a hint of fear coming from her voice. The man standing close to her simply smiled, and took her hands into his._

" _I know you're nervous Rae, but they are going to find out sooner or later. We might as well tell them now. Isn't better they find out from us than by walking in on us making out on the couch?"_

 _The women nodded her head. "Yes, I suppose that this is slightly less awkward than that."_

" _Great!" The young man grinned and released her hands. "Let's do this then!" He turned to walk through the door, but a gentle tug on his hand made him stop and turn to face the frightened enchantress. "Rae?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow curiously._

" _When we go in there, can you tell them?" Her question was a simply one, yet for her it meant so much more. The normally fiercely independent and emotionless half-demon was scared and asking for help. Gar knew it was not the announcement itself that scared her so much, but the emotions that were going to be brought up from it. She did not trust herself, but she did trust him._

" _Of course, Rae." He said in a loving tone. He gave her hand a gentle squeeze, and then together they both entered the common room._

 _None of the other Titans paid them any notice at first. The boys were too invested into their game and Starfire in her cooking to pay them any attention. It wasn't until Garfield cleared his throat that a certain red-head turned around to face the couple. She immediately noticed the young couple's hands intertwined and the largest smile appeared on her face. Within a heartbeat, Starfire had dropped everything, flew over to her two friends, and wrapped them in a bone-crushing hug._

" _Oh friends, what glorious news!" She cheered. The scene was enough to pull Nightwing and Cyborg's attention away from the game, in order to see what all the commotion was about._

" _Star, we haven't said anything yet." Garfield gasped as his body was being crushed by the alien princess._

" _Oh, but I can already tell by your symbolic holding of the hands! A sign that you and friend Raven are now a couple, yes?" She asked in her signature innocent voice as she released the two from her embrace. Before Garfield could answer her, Cyborgs booming voice interrupted them._

" _What? Say it ain't so!" The robotic man jumped up off the couch and went over to inspect the couple for himself. He blatantly gawked at the sight of the two holding hands. "Well I'll be! Raven and the green bean finally hooked up!"_

 _Garfield narrowed his eyes at the use of the nickname, while Raven just stood there blushing. "Don't sound so surprised rust-bucket." Garfield countered. Cyborg simply chuckled._

" _Oh don't get your panties in a twist; I really am happy for y'all." The older man said as he gave a rough, but caring pat on Garfield's back._

" _So it's true then." The leveled voice of Nightwing was heard and broke up the little love fest the rest of the team was having. He was no longer on the couch and instead of standing beside his alien girlfriend, observing the scene quietly until now. No one knew what to say, so they all waited for the leader to finish. "You two are dating now?"_

 _His question was direct and void of any emotion. It gave even Raven chills. Garfield was about to answer, but his girlfriend beat him to it. "Yes." Was all she said. Nightwing and Raven shared a short stare-down, before the man gave her a small smile._

" _Well then, I think this calls for a celebration. How about an early pizza night, on me?"_

 _The tense atmosphere faded instantly and for the rest of the evening, the group of friends shared their favorite meal and talked about the newest couple in the Tower._

The memory faded from Garfield's mind as he continued to stand on the other side of the door, trying to gather up enough courage to go in there. "I can't do this!" He sighed as he dropped his head into his hands. "Damn it!" He cursed as he walked away from the door. "I'm sorry, Rae, but I just can't do it this time."

 _A younger Garfield was standing outside that same door, his hands running through his shaggy green hair. "I'm sorry Rae, but I can't do this." He announced as he turned and started headed down the hall. A small, pale hand found its way into his and stopped him in his tracks._

" _Yes, you can Gar." Raven's voice was uncharacteristically sweet and loving. He turned around and was met with the sight of his beautiful wife, heavy with child (or more specifically children). She was looking at him with big, amethyst eyes that had more affection in them then he had ever seen from anyone else._

" _Don't look at me like that." He said in mock irritation._

" _Like what?" She asked in a fake, innocent voice._

" _Like that!" He emphasized. "You're giving me that look! I know, because I'm the one who invented that look."_

 _She gave him a smirk. "Then you should know it always works." She said plainly. "Now enough stalling. Go in there, and ask for that promotion." She pointed to the door._

" _But Rae, I can't just ask for a promotion. That kind of thing is given, not demanded." He tried to reason, but the empathy would have none of it._

" _No Garfield Logan, stop that. Stop making excuses. I worked hard to get them all here, and I am not letting you through away all that hard work simply because you lost the nerve to tell them the truth. You want this promotion. You deserve this promotion. Now go out there and get that promotion." As she finished her speech, she yanked Garfield's arm and pushed him out the door. He tried to turn and run, but the door had already swooshed shut. He turned around and met the confused glances of his old teammates, and suddenly he felt like a teenager again, asking take Raven out for a date._

"She can't force me out there this time." Older Garfield spoke to himself. "This one is all on me."

He was pacing the hallway now. To conflicted within himself to do much else. The way he saw it, he had two choices. Either run down the hall, turn into a falcon and fly far away from here and never come back, or…

"I have to tell them." He whispered this time. He shut his eyes and took in a deep breath. "They deserve to know. It's what she wanted."

 _He never did like the infirmary. The smell of bleach bothered his nose, and the sight of medical instruments brought up painful memories that he hated to face. Now, however, he had to stay in there. She needed him there._

 _She was floating just inches away from the mattress of the infirmary cot, lost to the world as she tried to fight the disease that had plagued her body. Garfield sat beside her, waiting for her to wake up. It had been a week now. Seven days since she went into her healing trance, a last ditch effort to heal her body. It was only a matter of time before her mission would be complete, and she could return to him. At least, that is what he told himself._

 _Suddenly, the soft, white glow that had covered the women's body disappeared, and Raven fell onto the bed with a thud. The unexpected movement caused the changeling to jump in his seat._

" _Raven!" He called out, as he began to worry over her. Questions began to poor out of him as he checked her over, looking for anything out of the ordinary._

" _Garfield." Her voice was barely a whisper, but his perfect hearing picked it up immediately. He froze in place and stared into her faded, violet eyes._

" _Yes, Rae?" His voice cracked, but he paid it no head._

 _Her face was completely blank at first, reminding him of how she used to look when they were much younger. Back then, he used to think she was an emotionless statue, but after years of being together, he knew better. Though her face should little emotion, it was her eyes that revealed exactly what she was feeling. He stared deep into those eyes, looking past the love they held and seeing something he wished he could forget._

" _I'm sorry Gar." Her voice was hushed, but hoarse. "I tried so hard, but the cancer…it's just too fast for me." Her sorrow finally caught up with her, and she back to cough as she choked back her tears. Garfield quickly reached over her and pulled her into a firm hug as he tried to calm her down._

" _Shh Rae. Don't cry. Please, don't cry." He cooed as he began to rock her in his arms._

" _I…tried…my best, but…it's spreading so fast." Her voice broke in between words as her sobbing made it more difficult for her to speak._

" _I know, Rae. I know you did your best. It's not your fault, Raven. It's not your fault." His voice gave out at the end, and his own tears started falling from his face. The consequence of her failure was left unsaid. They both knew what was to come. There was no need to put it into words._

 _They both sat on the bed, crying and trying to comfort each other. When they both ran out of tears, Raven took the opportunity to find her voice. "Garfield?"_

" _Yes, Rae?"_

" _Will you tell the team?"_

 _Although they have had countless teams during their days, there was only one team that she could be thinking about at a time like this._

" _Of course, Rae." He said as he tightened his grip around her. "Of course."_

With one more look at the door, Garfield let out a deep sigh then in one fluid motion he stepped up to the door and the metal object swooshed open as he walked straight through. Old and tired eyes landed on the changeling as he approached the old members of his team.

"So what was so important that you couldn't tell us over the communicator?" The retired Nightwing asked in his signature, no-nonsense, voice. Garfield looked over at each one of them, and for the first time, he was not nervous, he was heart-broken.

"Hey guys. I have something to tell you."

* * *

 **Again, I'm so sorry! :'(**


	6. Day 4 Goodbyes

_**BBRAE Week 2017**_

 _ **Day 4: Goodbyes**_

 _ **Based on the song, "Good in Goodbye," by Carrie Underwood**_

It was a beautiful summer day, with the weather warm, but a gentle breeze making it comfortable to be out in. Thanks to this gorgeous day, Garfield Logan had decided that today would be the day he takes his family to the famous Jump City Carnival. He had been excited for this trip, because it would be the first time his kids had been to the carnival. He wanted to show them all the best rides, have them try the varies fried treats, and win them the coolest prizes at all the games.

His wife was a little less enthusiastic about the trip. Carnivals were far from her favorite places spend her time, but she knew just how happy it would make her husband and children, so she agreed to tag along. Little did she know she would be stuck with the two energetic five-year-old's, in the middle of a crowded fair without any sign of her husband's whereabouts.

Garfield had left upon his wife's request to purchase some waters from the nearest concession stand. Unfortunately, the closest concessions did not a have water. They had lemonade, sodas, and iced-tea, but no water. Garfield could not fathom why this was, but nonetheless he had to travel to the other end of the carnival just to find the life-giving substance. It never crossed his mind, that after his hunt for the bottled liquid, he would be stuck searching for his family. Due to the excellent weather conditions and summer vacation, the place was packed, making it a challenge for the changeling to find his beloved mate and pups. As the man searched the crowds of people young and old, he stopped dead in his tracks, as his eyes landed on a very familiar sight.

It was a woman, close to his age, wearing shorts and a bagging shirt. Her long, blonde hair was thrown up in a lazy pony tail, but her body was in perfect shape, proving she was anything but lazy. In fact, she looked very peaceful. She was standing near a ride, watching as the dragon pods twirled around in circles. Garfield hoped she wouldn't notice his blatant staring. His staring wasn't out of attraction, but rather out of shear shock. It was the last place he'd ever had thought he'd see her, and yet it made perfect sense that he would. After all, this was the place where she broke his heart.

Part of him wanted to march over there, spin her around, and demand an explanation. However, his much more rational side reminded him that if that was really her, she did not remember anything from their shared past. He was about to force himself to look away and to keep searching for his wife and kids, but as the ride came to an end, something else caught his eye.

It was a tall, muscled man, with short blonde hair and a hat with the Jump City Police Department logo plastered on the front of it. More importantly, it was the young little girl he carried in his arms as they exited the ride and met the blonde women, who happily took the small girl into her own arms. The little girl was a spitting image of her mother, blue eyes and all. The family of three looked happy and content. It made Garfield think of his own family, and the happiness and affection he had for them. He watched on for a few more moments, before continuing his journey to be reunited with his own loved ones.

As he scanned the area in hopes of finding them, his mind began to wonder something. As bad as Terra's betrayal was, as bad as it hurt, he thanked God he never got what he thought he deserved. If Terra never betrayed him, he may never had ended up with his true love. Raven meant more than the world to him, and so did the children he shared with her. Life had led him down a different road, and for that he would always be grateful.

When he finally did find his missing family, he received quite the verbal lashing from a very agitated Raven, and whines from his very thirsty children. After taking a minute to explain himself, and allowing his family a moment to rehydrate themselves, he received hugs from two happier children and kiss from a much better spirited empath. While his family made their way over to the next ride, his love for them sparked a new thought. Sometimes, yeah sometimes, there is good in goodbye.


	7. Day 5 Casual Love

**_BBRAE Week 2017_**

 ** _Day 5: Casual Love_**

Garfield was sitting on the common room couch, watching lazily as the television played a documentary called, Wolfs of the Arctic. The wolf was one of his more demanding animal personalities, so it was natural for him to want to learn more about the social creatures. His reason for spending his free Saturday lounging on the couch instead of enjoying the beautiful spring day, was for learning purposes. It had nothing to do with the beauty sitting beside him.

Raven was sitting with her back gently leaning against the changeling's side. Her legs were bent in front of her, as she used her thighs as a place to prop up the book she was currently reading. Garfield could not make out what the genre of the book was, but he noted that it was not in English. Over in the kitchen area, Richard was shifting through some paperwork, a glass of water and a sandwich sitting out beside him. His fiancé, Kori, was sitting on his left, eating her own sandwich or more accurately, sandwiches. She had a pile of ham, cheese, and mustard sandwiches sitting on a plate in front of her. Over by the fridge, Victor could be seen rummaging through the appliance in search of his own lunch. Neither of the three said it out loud, but they all took notice of the closeness between the shapeshifter and the enchantress.

It was rare for the empath to be so close to him in a public area, but he assumed it was only a matter of time before she became more comfortable around him. Although, he wondered if she was even aware of their current position. Very carefully, as not to spook the normally shy women, he turned his head down to better observe her.

She was lost in her own world. He could not see it, but he was certain her pupils were quickly moving from left to right as they breezed through page after page. She only moved when she was required to flip a page. Her breathing was steady, and she had yet to notice his staring. All signs that her attention was now stolen by whatever book she was engaged in today.

Suddenly, without hesitation, Raven reached behind her and grabbed hold of a large, rough, green hand. In one swift motion, she brought the hand to her mouth, and planted a sweet and loving kiss on the back of it. As quickly as it happened, it ended, and his hand was soon dropped back down to his side. Garfield went as still as stone. A crimson blush creeping up his cheeks. It took him a few heartbeats to recover from his shock, but once he did, he looked up past Raven to meet the surprised faces of their three friends. All three had of course caught the little display of public affection.

The sight of them was quite comical. Richard's mask was wide, indicating his eyes were as well. His mouth was slightly ajar and the paperwork he had in his hands was hanging loosely from his hands. Kori was holding one of her sandwiches, mustard dripping from the end of it. She too wore a stunned expression on her face. Victor had just gathered all the ingredients he needed to make whatever he was craving for lunch. He had all the supplies in his large arms, but he was stopped dead in his tracks as he openly gawked at the couple on the couch.

Raven acted like nothing had just happened. She simply continued reading her book, an unreadable expression on her face. Garfield stared back at his friends, then forced his attention away from them and back to the wolfs playing on the television screen. He decided he would take his girlfriend's lead.

" _Just stay casual."_


	8. Day 5 Marriage

_**BBRAE Week 2017**_

 _ **Day 5: Marriage**_

She had to have something old, new, borrowed, and blue. Nobody could give knives as gifts (a strange rule, but he went along with it). She had to have a sugar cube to hide into her glove. They had to be married on a Wednesday and it had to be during the month of June. All these things seemed minor and a bit weird, but Garfield went right along with it.

He never would have taken Raven for the superstitious type. He supposed he should have though, seeing as Raven was all about the supernatural. Come to think of it, maybe that's why she had kept that penny he had given her so long ago? Oh well, he knew now and there would be no forgetting it. Everything had to be perfect. In Raven's mind, the slightest fluke would bring disaster onto the whole marriage. The pressure to keep everything just right was enough to make the changeling question if he should have insisted on a ceremony in the first place. After all, he could have done what Raven had suggested, and just elope the night he proposed. However, his big mouth had persuaded her into a big ceremony and now he was paying the price.

The wedding was only minutes from starting. Guests were piling in, and the sound of piano music played in the background of the murmurs coming from the crowd. Garfield, dressed in his black tux and purple tie, stood at the doorway, greeting his friends and family as they entered the large church. Everything had been done to Raven's specifications, right down to the type of rice that was to be thrown by their guests at the end of the ceremony. For the first time in months, Garfield felt confident that this was going to go well after all.

"Changeling!"

The sound of his name snapped him back into reality. He turned around to meet a set of brown, worried eyes looking back at him. An African-American woman, wearing a long, navy blue dress, came up right behind him.

"I need to borrow you for a second." She ordered as she grabbed his arm and pulled him away from the pair of guests he was having a conversation with. "Please excuse us." The bold young women called back behind her as she continued to drag the groom away from his post. She brought him to another hallway, pretty much deserted besides the occasional passerby. The women led him down to the end of the hallway and they stopped at a door with a sign on it labeled, "Bride's Room."

Garfield yanked his arm back, and growled in a hushed, but irradiated voice. "Have you lost your mind!" He hissed. "You of all people should know how superstitious Rae is! And even I know the one about how the groom isn't supposed to see the bride before the wedding!" As soon as the words left his mouth, he felt a stinging sensation on his cheek and he jumped back with a yelp. "Bee, what the hell?" He whined as he rubbed his now slightly pink cheek.

"Don't you dare talk to me that way Garfield! You're lucky I didn't use my stingers on your ass!" Bee scolded as she wagged her pointer-finger at him like a mother chastising a small child. Garfield's ears drooped slightly and his demeanor seemed to have calmed for the time being.

He let out a sigh. "I'm sorry Bee. I'm just...really stressed right now." He admitted and rubbed his neck in a nervous habit. Bee seemed to have calmed down herself, and looked sympathetically at the poor changeling.

"It's alright, Gar. Now I didn't drag you down here to argue with you. You see, Raven, well, she's not doing so good." The women said with a frown.

"What? Is she okay? Raven!" The green man quickly leaped forward towards the door, and was about to barge through if the women hadn't of grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"Ow! Stop grabbing me!" Garfield growled as he rubbed the spot on his arm that she had yanked.

"Sorry." She said sheepishly. "I just can't have you barging in there all in a tizzy like that. Raven is fine. Well, she's not hurt or anything. And she doesn't even know that I brought you here."

"Well then why am I here?" He asked in patiently.

"Because Raven's got cold feet." She finally admitted. Garfield's face instantly fell into a frown, and she realized she should probably be a little clearer. "Don't worry, Gar! She's not gone or anything! She's just going through what most brides go through right before the big day." She tried to comfort him and offered him a smile. He seemed to relax a little bit, but he still looked upset.

"So... she's having second thoughts?" He asked, his voice hoarse like he was on the verge of tears.

 _"Oh gash, I feel like I just kicked a puppy."_ She thought to herself. "No Garfield, it's not like that. Look, most brides get nervous right before the wedding. I mean, your nervous, right?"

"Terrified." He offered.

"Right, so if you, the guy who wears his heart on his sleeves and craves the spot light, is scared, then how do you think Raven, the shy and reserved empath, feels?"

"Oh no!" Garfield cried out as he ran a hand through his hair. "What have I done?"

 _"This is getting me know where."_ The women thought irritably. _"These two will be the end of me."_

"Okay, listen to me Garfield. Garfield?" She snapped her fingers in front of his face breaking him out of his panic attack.

"Huh? What?"

The women sighed. "Listen to me. Raven is scared, but she won't listen to us. So, I'm going to go in there, get the girls out, and you are going to go in there, man up, and talk some sense into that girl. Got it?"

Garfield slowly nodded his head. "But makes you think I can convince her to do this?" He questioned nervously.

The women smirked. "Because you did it before, when you got her to say yes." With that the women turned and opened the door. She quickly snuck behind the door and shut it with a click. Garfield leaned up on the door, and pressed his ear up to the wood. Thanks to his animal hearing skills, he could make out most of the sounds, even if they were a bit muffled.

"Friend Raven, please stop the crying." The distinctive sound of Starfire's foreign accent pleaded.

"I'm telling you, Raven, it's not even that noticeable." He caught a familiar voice that belonged to Jinx.

 _"Not noticeable? Crying? What the hell was going on in there?"_ Garfield thought.

"Alright girls, maybe we should give Raven some time to think." He heard Bumblebee suggest. There were a few protests, but after a brief pause (most likely Bumblebee giving them a death glare), he heard the sound of shuffling feet as the girls headed for the door. Instinctively, Garfield jumped back away from the door and watched as Bumblebee, followed by a group of other bridesmaids exited the room. Some of them eyed Garfield with a compassionate or suspicious glance, before following the Titan's East leader down the hall. The last two to leave were Starfire and Jinx, who he assumed were the ones that tried to stay. Starfire was the first to notice Garfield, and she quickly flew up to him and squeezed the life out of him.

"Oh, Friend Garfield! I hope you and Friend Raven will do the making up, just like you always do!"

Garfield gently pulled the taller women off him. "We're not fighting, Star. Honestly, I have no idea what's going on." He looked at her and Jinx, silently pleading them to at least give him a clue as to what he was dealing with. Starfire looked away, but Jinx met his stare with a smirk.

"Oh, don't worry Beastie. I'm sure you're about to find out all about it." She finished with a creepy laugh as she pulled Starfire with her down the hall. Garfield rolled his eyes at them. So much for thinking Jinx would be helpful.

He hesitated for a moment. If Raven was upset, then Bumblebee was right in that she needed some time to think. He had learned over the years, that it was far easier to get through to the half-demon when she had a clear head. Therefore, he gave her a minute to relax, before he stepped forward and knocked on the door, making his presence known.

"Go away!" She wailed for the other side of the door. Garfield let out a sigh.

"Rae, please, it's me. May I come in?" He asked gently.

"No!" She practically shrieked, causing him to jump a little in surprise. "You can't see me Garfield! How many times do I have to tell you that?"

It was understandable for her to be a little irritated at the shapeshifter. She had told him about a million times that he was not to try and steal so much as a peak of her 24 hours before the wedding.

"Sorry, Rae, but you know I'm no good at following orders. Now may I please come in?" He tried again, to which his efforts were only met with more yelling from the other side of the door.

"I told you, it's bad luck to see the bride before the -"

"Oh, cut the crap Raven!" He yelled back, his voice a little too harsh than he had meant it to be, but it was enough to shut the empath up for a moment. "I don't care about all that superstitious junk! I put up with it at first, because honestly, I thought it was cute that you cared so much about this wedding stuff, but I can't take it anymore! You're in there crying for whatever damn reason that no one will tell be about, and all I want to do is break this door down, give you the most passionate kiss I can muster, then carry you bridal style up to the alter!" When he was done with his rant, he started panting trying catch his breath and calm himself down.

"Feel better?"

The words were soft and anyone, but Garfield probably would not have heard them.

"Yeah." He took a deep breath. "Sorry."

"It's fine. I guess I don't have a patent on mental break downs."

Garfield let out a deep chuckle. "I guess we're both letting this whole wedding stuff get to our heads." The man turned and leaned his back and head against the wooden door. "I'm sorry, Rae." He said.

"Sorry? For what? You haven't done anything wrong, Gar. This is my fault."

Garfield shook his head. "No, Rae, its mine. I'm the one that pressured you into the whole wedding thing. You were right, we should have just eloped or something."

His confession was met with silence. Did that mean she agreed with him? Before he could let that thought fester, he heard Raven's soft voice from the other side of the door.

"No Gar, you were right this time. I did want a wedding, I just didn't know it until now. I like having all our friends here, our family. I like going through all the planning and preparing with you. I like dressing up and feeling..."

"And feeling what, Rae?" He practically begged for her to continue.

"Don't laugh."

"I won't laugh." He promised her. He heard her sigh, then continue.

"Feeling like a princess."

This made Garfield's heart melt. He knew Raven better than anyone, but even he could never have guessed that the normally shy, introverted, empath wanted to be in the spotlight for once.

"Oh, Raven." Garfield started. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because it's silly!" She nearly shouted this time. "I'm a half-demon! I shouldn't want to feel that way!"

"Raven, listen to me. You are the most beautiful, caring, and loving person I have ever met. There is no one in any universe that I love as much as I love you. If you want this to be the day you play princess, then I'll happily be your prince."

Garfield could have sworn he heard a couple awe's for down the hall, but he chose to ignore it.

"All I want to do is marry you, Rae. I'd marry you a thousand times if I could. I want to make you my wife, Raven. Just tell me what I have to do, and I'll do it.

There was a pregnant pause as Garfield waited for his words to sink in for the sorceress. Finally, the door he was leaning on became consumed in black magic and the door swung open. Garfield straighten himself up, then turned and met the gaze of his love. She was sitting in a chair in front of a vanity mirror. She was wearing a long, white gown, featuring a charming sheer bateau neckline detailed with beaded floral lace appliqués. It had gorgeous floral lacing that gently tapered down the soft tulle skirting, creating a light and dreamy look. She also had on matching laced gloves that went up to her elbows and a white comb in her hair. Her hair was up in a bun, with a few strands left hanging down to frame her face.

In other words, she looked breathtaking.

"Wow." Was all the changeling could utter as he stood in the doorway dazed.

A light blush creeped up the women's face and she broke their eye contact. "Well don't just stand there like an idiot."

Her words snapped him out of his daze and they reminded him that the angel sitting in front of him was indeed his Raven. He obeyed her command, and stepped inside the room, the door slamming shut behind him. The women looked down at an object in her hands. He followed her gaze and saw she was fingering with her veil.

Slowly, he walked up to her. When he was close enough to her, he bent down on one knee, and took the veil out of her hands. She didn't protest, just stared sadly as he took the white object out of her hands. Carefully, he opened it up and threw it over her head. The ivory tulle fell like a feather around the women's head and shoulders. He attached it to the comb, then scooted back to take her in full view.

"Every day you manage to look more beautiful than the last, but today I think tops them all." He told her, his voice sincere and filled with love and awe.

She couldn't take it anymore. Suddenly, tears began to run off the women's face. She tried to use her hands to hide her face, but Garfield instead stood up and wrapped her in a loving embrace, which seemed to only make her cry more.

"I don't get it Rae? What's wrong now?" The man questioned as he gently rocked the weeping women in his arms.

"It's...my veil...it ripped." She spoke in between sobs.

Garfield looked at her confused. "But I didn't see a tear?"

She choked back her sobs and leaned back so that he could see her face and veil that covered it. He released her from his hold so that she could use her hands to grab the end of the veil that had been torn.

"See, its ruined. My veil is ruined and now I can't wear it, and if I can't wear it, it won't be able to ward off evil spirits."

Garfield could not help it this time. A loud fit of laughter left his lips and filled the room.

"What's so funny?" Raven asked irritably.

"I'm sorry Rae! It's just...I can't believe you just said that!" Another fit of laughter racked his body.

"I'm serious!" She yelled at him.

"I know!" He laughed even harder. He was laughing so hard that tears were started to come from his eyes this time.

Raven gave him her signature death glare. "You better stop laughing if you know what's good for you." She threatened.

"Okay, okay, I'll stop!" He said as the last of his giggles left his chest. "Wait a minute! Is that what all this was about? Your veil?" He accused.

"Well it was, at first, but then it brought up a lot of pent up emotions that I didn't even realize I was suppressing." She explained.

Garfield gave her a serious stare, which was a bit unnerving to her. Then in one quick motion he reached past her, grabbed a pair of scissors that were sitting on her vanity, then brought them up to his chest. Before she could register what he was doing, he untucked his tie with one hand and used the other to cut off half his tie. The end piece fell softly to the ground and the other piece poked out from his neck.

"There, now we match. Can we please get married now?" He asked with all the innocence in the world. Raven stared blankly at him, then a small smile formed on her face.

She nodded her head. "Let's get married." She said happily as she took his hand and together they walked out of the room. The young couple were too caught up in their own bliss, that they passed right by the group of girls that stood right outside their door.

"How glorious! Friend Changeling and Friend Raven have done the making up again!" Starfire announced happily as she folded her hands and floated slightly off the ground.

"For the tenth time, they weren't fighting!" Jinx hissed at the female alien.

"That was really sweet." Bumblebee said, ignoring the other two women. The group of girls all nodded their agreement.

"Yeah, marriage looks good on those two." Jinx agreed. The group stood there for a moment, admiring the happy couple from down the hall before they watch them exit the hall.

"Oh, the ceremony must be beginning!" Starfire cheered.

"Wait, aren't we supposed to be in it?" Bumblebee asked to know one in particular. The girls all shared a look, before making a dash after the happy couple.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: So I know, this one is a long one. I'm just going to assume y'all like that. What can I say? I'm a sucker for Married!BBRae. And Brownie points to those of y'all who know what show I was referencing in this story. ;)**


	9. Day 6 Rainy Days

_**BBRAE Week 2017**_

 _ **Day 6: Rainy Days**_

It was raining today. The sky was as dark as night, and lightning danced over the ocean to the drumming sound of the thunder. He stared intently at the raindrops as they slowly slid down the glass window. He paid close attention to each one, as the rolled around on the glass, some knocking into others, some avoiding others like the plague. The curious behavior of the raindrops made him let out a dry chuckle.

"What's so funny, Dad?" The innocent voice of his oldest daughter broke his attention away from the mingling drops of water. He turned his head to face her. He saw her every day now, but he still felt like with each gaze he was noticing her age and maturity for the very first time. She had inherited his height, and his eyes, ears, and green-colored skin (albeit much lighter than his own), but her beauty was all her mother's. She had a curvy figure, full lips, and of course, her mother's nose. He wished that she had more of her mother's physical characteristics, but at least she inherited her some of mother's personality. She had a natural curiosity that fueled her thirst for knowledge and adventure. Okay, so the adventurous spirit was more from him. However, she did have her mother's smarts and wits. That was one of the things he loved most about her mother was her beautiful mind. Their oldest daughter may look like him, but when he looked at her, all he saw was Raven.

 _Raven._

It has been so long since he has heard her name. Sure, he still talked about her, but mostly with his kids, who referred to her as Mom.

"Dad, do you hear me?"

His daughter's voice interrupted his thoughts once again. He shook his head to clear his thoughts, and looked up to meet his daughter's concerned gaze. "What? Of course, I heard you! I'm in a wheel chair, not deaf." He snorted. He watched as her worried frown shifted to an amused grin.

"Alright, Dad, I was just checking." She laughed as she leaned back up right. She was standing in front of the older man, who was sitting in a wheel chair close to the common room window. She would have thought it strange for her to walk in and find her aged father staring out of a window, but it became a habit for the retired Titan, so she paid no heed to it. What was strange was his random laughing at the window. "So…what were you laughing about?" She asked again.

"Oh, um, well I was laughing at the raindrops." He stated bashfully, rubbing the back of his neck in an old nervous habit. His daughter gave him an odd look.

"The raindrops?" She questioned him. He nodded his head.

"Yep." He said simply, making the women in front of him even more confused. She raised an eyebrow at his response. _Man, she looks just like her mother._ He thought to himself as he gave her a loving smile. "I know, I sound like a crazy old man." He laughed.

"That's because you are one!" She joked back, laughing alongside him. The man closed his eyes for a moment, admiring the sound. _She has Raven's laugh too._

"Okay, I guess I walked into that one. Anyway, if you look carefully, you will notice that the drops all do their own thing. Look here…" He said as he reached up and pointed to a few new drops hitting the window. "…watch as they race each other down the window." His finger followed the drops as they slide down the glass. "Look, here comes a stray one!" He extended his middle finger to point out the new drop. "Watch as it slams into this one, knocking it off its intended path. Little bastard." He muttered to himself, but his daughter was able to pick it up. In one swift motion, the women lifted up her hand and gave a playful slap across the back of her father's head. "Ow! Did you just hit me?" He faked annoyance as he removed his hand from the glass and used it to rub the spot on his head that she had smacked.

She shrugged. "Sorry, Dad, but I promised Mom I'd slap you every time you used unnecessary bad language."

The older changeling glared at her. "Of course you did." His mock anger only severed to amuse her more so.

Her father's glare suddenly softened, and his head turned back to took out the window. She could sense his sudden sadness, and she knew that he was thinking of her recently deceased mother. That is all he ever thought about since the death of his mate. His constant grief made it hard for her to move past her own, but she was able to manage. After all, she had her own mate to help be her shoulder to lean on. She had to be that shoulder for her father.

"She loved the rain, you know." Her father's voice snapped her out of her thoughts. She was going to reply, but he beat her to it.

"I didn't, though. The thunder was too loud, the lightning too bright, and the wind that came with it always brought damage in its wake. Storms scared me. She was the only one who knew that. But she loved the rain. It excited her, for the same reasons it scared me. Just one of the many differences about us, I guess. Nevertheless, like all differences, it brought us closer together. We were still only teenagers, not even dating yet, but definitely in the best friend stage. We were in the common room, her reading a book by the window, and I playing my video games. I knew it was raining, but I was old enough to cope with it. I learned to ignore it, and instead focused my attention to better things. It began with the video games, but somehow, I ended up distracting myself by observing your mom. She was just sitting there, in a chair she had brought close to the window, starring at the outside world. She had abandoned her book, as it sat lazily on her lap, still open at the page she was reading. I thought at first, something at caught her eye, and that she turn back to her book as soon as whatever she was watching lost her interest, but she never did. She sat there like stone, unmoving and unemotional, looking on as the storm picked up outside."

His daughter bent down, and made herself comfortable on the floor at her father's feet. Normally, she hated listening to his repetitious stories, but for the first time in a long time, she was learning something new about her parents' past.

"I watched her for a long time, waiting for her to notice and scold me for starring, but she never did. Finally, my curiosity won out, and I abandoned the game on the T.V. and made my way over to my secret love. I knew she was deep in thought, because she did not notice my presence until I spoke up. She jumped at the sound of my voice; it was cute too. I asked her why she was so interested at the window all of the sudden. She replied with her signature eye roll. You know the one. Then, she told me, what I told you. She was watching the raindrops."

He was still staring out the window, but he rested his hand against the cold glass.

"I told her they were racing; she told me they were _dancing_. I laughed, then she laughed, and then I gawked. It was the first time really made her laugh."

A tear escaped his eye, and rolled down his cheek, just like the raindrops that rolled past his hand.

"Raven really loved rainy days."


	10. Day 6 Ocean

_**BBRAE Week 2017**_

 _ **Day 6: The Beach/Ocean**_

The ocean waves crashed against the rocky edge of the beach. The dark blue water practically jumped to consume every morsel that cam between it and dry land. The mist of the barbaric waves sprayed all that was close enough to witness the destruction, including a little girl that happened to have perched herself on top of one the rocks. She watched the scene unfold with mild interest, her amethyst eyes giving a faraway look that proved her mind was elsewhere.

The ocean was a menace to the beach, but if one looked further out, one would see a completely different side to the liquid beast. In the deeper waters, the tide barely brushed the water, leaving it calm and peaceful. The night sky reflected itself onto the water, making it appear as if the sky had fallen into the depths of the ocean.

Back at the rocks, the little girl sat with her short legs dangling over the edge of the rock she used as her chair. The waves greedily licked at her toes like dogs. Her feet and legs were exposed due to her choice in clothing. She wore a short, blue dress that came down about midway to her thighs. Her hands were covered by dark blue gloves and resting on her shoulders was a blue cloak that extended down her sides and out against the rock. She used the hood of the cloak to hide her head and violet hair.

Seemingly out of nowhere, a portal opened a few feet behind her, and two middle-aged adults shot up from it. As quickly as it had come, the portal disappeared and left the two adults standing there, watching the little girl sitting alone.

"Go away." The girl squeaked, her voice still unsteady. The couple behind her shared a brief glance, before one of them moved towards the girl and took a seat beside her. He was a tall, green-skinned man, with short gray-ticked hair, pointed ears, and emerald eyes.

"You know that doesn't work on me, Arella." The man said in a slightly joking manner. His attempt to lighten the mood failed however, and the girl simply repeated herself, this time with a bit more force.

"I said, go away!" She yelled and a nearby stone became wrapped in black magic and was slung in the man's direction. Luckily, a combination of animal DNA and years of experience fighting crime had left the man with brilliant reflexes. His hand instinctively caught the projectile and without thinking, he fed the stone to the hungry ocean below them.

Usually, the girl would apologize for losing control of her powers like that, but she was too angry to care anymore. Instead, she ignored him and kept her eyes on the ocean.

"I know you're upset, Angel, but pushing us away isn't going to make you feel any better." The man spoke from wisdom, but his advice fell on deaf ears. The girl simply kept her stare on the waves in the distance. Unsure of what else to say, the man turned around to catch his wife's attention. The women that had appeared with him, was a few inches shorter than him, but still taller than the young girl. She wore a white leotard and a matching white cloak, that just barely touched the ground. The women had pale gray skin, long violet hair and a pair of amethyst eye just like the girl's. The women caught her husband's pleading glance, and she came closer to the pair sitting on the rock. She bent down and took a seat on the other side of the girl, sandwiching her between the two adults. A wave of frustration rolled of the girl, but the women easily shook it off.

"I know you are frustrated now, but with time and patience you will learn to control your powers, just as I did." The women stated plainly. Annoyance now poured of the girl beside her. The girl turned to face the women, her purple eyes showing a glint of red.

"That's the problem! Don't you see? I'm not like you! I don't have the luxury to 'balance my emotions' or to 'feel in moderation.' My emotions are stronger than yours, Mom! They aren't clear like yours are. They can't be separated into perfectly constructed avatars. They are wild and untamed! Just like Dad's..."

The girl gestured to the man with a confused expression on his face.

"Except, I'm not Dad either, because Dad learned to tame his emotions. I can't do that. Mine are too strong. Stronger than anyone's."

She turned back to face her Mom.

"And you that. I know you know that. If I can feel it, then so can you. My emotions can't be controlled like yours, and they can't be beaten into submission like Dad's."

Tears began to run down the girl's cheeks as she turned her head and looked back at the ocean. "My powers are uncontrollable. Like a monster."

Her mother looked over to her father, both looking heartbroken at their daughter's confession. Their bond allowed them to know what the other was thinking.

"What do we do?"

"Arella," The women began gently, "Your father and I know exactly how you feel."

"No, you don't! Stop saying that! You have no idea how I feel!" The girl shouted out of anger, causing more rocks to shake and fall into the water below.

"Actually, we do." Her mother retorted. "We've both felt like monsters before. In fact, there was a time where your father and I sat in this very same spot, and he too said he felt like a monster. Like more beast than man. And do you know what I told him?"

Arella nodded her head knowingly. It was a story her parents had shared with her and her sibling's countless times. "You told him, that having that thing inside you doesn't make you a beast. Knowing when to let it out, is what makes you a man." She quoted meekly.

"Exactly." Her mother nodded her head. "Having powers doesn't make you a monster. Knowing when to use them is what makes you a hero. It's not easy, and I wish I could tell you it gets better, but it doesn't. It's something you will struggle with until the end of your days. However, if you work hard and do what is right, all your pain and suffering will be worth it in the end. When you wake up one day, and realize you are surrounded by family and friends who love and care for you."

The girl tore her eyes off the water and looked up at her mother. There were still tears in her eyes, but they were beginning to dry up. "You...you really think so Mother?"

Her mother looked at her with all the love in her heart. "I know so." She said kindly. The little girl smiled for the first time and she leaned over and wrapped her tiny arms around her mother's waist. The women returned the gesture, and planted a loving kiss on the girl's hair.

"Your mother is right, Angel. Control doesn't happen overnight, but thankfully you have a lot of people who will stick by you until you finally get the hang of it." Her father added to the moment. The girl turned and gave him a hug as well.

"Thank you, Daddy." She said in a much sweeter voice.

"You're welcome, Angel." He said as he returned the hug and placed his own kiss on top of her head. "We love you."

"I love you both, too." Her statement was followed by a long yawn. "I'm tired, Daddy. May I go to bed now?" She looked up at her father expectantly.

He smiled lovingly at her. "Of course, my little Angel. Goodnight!" He said as he let go of her small body and let her stand up off the rock.

"Goodnight, my love." Her mother added.

"Goodnight!" She said to both of them as she waved goodbye and used her powers to teleport to her bedroom.

She left her parents to sit in silence as they watched moon play with the waves.

"I'm worried about her, Gar." The women admitted and broke the silence between them. The man scooted closer to her and sat his hand over her own.

"I know. So am I, but I think she'll be okay. If she's got someone to remind her of the good inside her, she'll be alright."

The women turned her gaze over to him. "I hope you're right."

He gave her his signature toothy grin. "Hey, it worked with you, didn't it?"

She returned his smile with one of her one. "Yes, I suppose it did."

With that the couple cuddled up closer to one another. Her head on his shoulder and his arm around hers. Together, they sat and watched the stars dance on the surface of the ocean. Their minds lost at sea.


	11. Day 7 Doom Patrol

_**BBRAE Week 2017**_

 _ **Day 7: Doom Patrol**_

The flight over to Dayton Manor was a long one. With two rowdy ten-year-olds and a fussy newborn baby, all cramped up in a tiny jet plane, it made the trip all the more tiresome. After the five-hour-long journey, Garfield Logan landed the jet in the private hanger. As soon as he dropped the back loading, ramp on the jet, the two eager children chased each other out of the back of the plane. They were followed quickly by their mother, Raven Logan, who had in her arms a small baby girl, wrapped in a purple blanket.

"Maria, Mark, what have I told you about running off the plane?" Raven yelled after the twins as she tried to catch up to them. Her voice was strained as she fought to keep her emotions under control while also fighting back the growing headache she had developed during the plane ride.

"Oh Raven, dear, don't worry about it! They're just excited to see their Nana!" A sickenly sweet voice called out from the outside of the plane. The owner of the voice, a tall and skinny brunette, was squatting down, arms wide, as the two children ran into her embrace. Beside her was an equally tall man, standing rigid and wearing a blank face. Standing slightly behind him were two other males, one whose face was wrapped in what looked like toilet paper, and the other that looked more like a machine than a man.

"Sorry, Rita, they no better than to run out of the plane like that. They must learn to listen." Raven retorted as she approached the group of older heroes.

"The girl is right, Rita." The man standing next to the brunette spoke up in a firm voice. "They need to listen to their mother's orders."

Raven nodded her head in agreement. "Thank you, Steve."

The man ignored her gratitude. "If they start disobeying now, they'll be a major liability to their team later on."

Raven frowned at his added comment. "That's not quite what I –"

"Oh, is that my precious new granddaughter?" Rita interrupted as she stood up and moved her attention to the infant sleeping in Raven's arms.

Raven's frown deepened. "Yes it is, but she's been fusing for several hours now, and a finally just got her to sleep, so if you wouldn't mind waiting until – "

Again, the older women interrupted her as she reached over and pulled back the blanket to reveal a sleeping, pale and purple-haired child. "Oh she's adorable!" Rita swooned loudly, causing the child to fidget and awaken. The little bundle blinked opened her violet-grey eyes, before her face scrunched up and a loud screech pierced everyone's ears.

"And she's awake…again." Raven muttered as she began to try to calm the baby wailing in her arms.

"Here, Raven, let me. You look like you could use a break anyway."

Before Raven could object, Rita stole the baby from her arms, and walked off with the infant still crying over her shoulder. Raven was quick on her trail, trying to persuade her to return the screaming child. The rest of the gang followed them, as they all entered the mansion that was the Dayton residence.

A few seconds later, an exhausted green man, walked off the plane, holding several large bags of luggage and looking disheveled. He looked around the underground hanger for any sign of life.

The man let out a frustrated sigh as he waddled over to the door the others had walked through only moments before. "Oh welcome home honey, we missed you so much!" He mimicked a women's voice. "Welcome home son, can I help you with those bags?" He said, this time mocking a certain older male's voice. "Oh Garfield, thank you for getting all of our stuff! You're the best husband a woman could ever ask for!" He said in another girly voice.

"Good to see you too Mom! Thanks, Dad, I'd really appreciate the help! Oh Rae, stop it, you're making me blush!" He responded to himself as he went after his crazy family.

Yep, noting like a visit to the Doom Patrol.


End file.
